


Slow down, sugar. I’m diabetic.

by alex_medi6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Poem in spanish, Spanish Lessons, accidental love confession, love poem with explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_medi6/pseuds/alex_medi6
Summary: Where Lance writes a love poem in spanish.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Slow down, sugar. I’m diabetic.

**Author's Note:**

> The translations are shit but still

Long story short:

Lance started having a crush on Keith at the Garrison.

And, now that he was stuck in space with him,  he completely fell in love.  
  


Not that he would ever tell Keith that.

Oh, no. That would be chaotic.

‘God, does he know how beautiful he is?’ Lance thought.

‘I wish there was a way of expressing my love to him without him knowing... wait’

Him, Keith, and Pidge were currently sitting at the couch.

Well, Pidge was in the floor with a lot of technical stuff and working on something.

Lance and the  amor de su vida,  were sitting in each edges of the sofa. Keith was reading something, he looked incredibly focused. 

Lance saw this as his chance and he took it.

Meaning that he grabbed a notebook and started writing a poem for his love.

  
“A ver, a ver, a ver. Por dónde empezar?”  _(Let’s see, let’s see, let’s see. How to start?)_

“Tienes unos  ojos tan pero tan bonitos que con solo mirarlos se me para el pito” _(You have such pretty eyes that I get a boner by only looking at them)_  
  


‘Nah, that’s a little strong’

“Tu cuerpo fue esculpido por los Dioses del Olimpo, y estaría feliz de tener tu cuerpo encima del mío”  _ (Your body was sculpted by the Gods from the Olympus, and I’ll be glad to have your body above mine) _

  
‘Yes! That’s it! Subtle but hot. I love it. I should’ve went to that camp for writers  mamá always talked about’

“Me encanta tu cara, tus brazos, tus piernas, pero más me encanta, lo qué hay entre ellas”  _(I love your face, your arms, your legs, but I love more what you have between them)_  
  


‘Too gay? Well, the gayer, the better’

“Aunque te diga lo contrario, amo tu pelo. Amo tu forma ser y tus intentos. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me la metas bien adentro?” _(I love your hair, even though I show the opposite. I love who you are and how you try. Is it too much to ask you to fuck me hard?)_

  
‘Straight to the point. That’ll do’

“Recuerdo que me la pasaba mirándote allá, siempre por tu cuenta estabas, y recuerdo que a la noche, pensando en vos me masturbaba”  _ (I remember how I used to watch you there, you were always on your own, and at night, I jerked off thinking about you) _

“Lance, what the fuck are you writing?” Pidge asked watching him suspiciously.

“It’s just a letter for my parents.”

Keith looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, then returned to his book.

‘Anyway...’

“Tu león es rojo, que acertado. Ya que el rojo es el color del amor... y también de la sangre pero eso ahora no importa”  _ (Your lion is red, how accurate. Red is color of love... and blood but that doesn’t matter now) _

  
‘Ummmm. That doesn’t rhyme. I mean it’s true but it doesn’t rhyme’

“Te observo mientras entrenas. Noto la forma en que agarras tu cuchillo. Te veo sudar y me _pregunto: ¿Ya te diste cuenta que soy pasivo?”_ _(I watch you while you train. I noticed the way you hold your knife. I see you sweat and I ask myself: Do you already know that I a bottom?)_

‘Jeez. I’m really writing my heart out’

“Tú y tu estúpida greña, me hace pensar en las estrellas. Pienso que cuando volvamos a la Tierra, te voy a presentar a mi jefa. Y a mi familia entera” _(You and your stupid mullet, it makes me think about the stars. I think about when we go back to Earth, I’ll introduce you to my mom. And to my entire family)_

  
‘ That is so so sweet. I’m melting’

“Te observo leer ese libro en el sofá, a pocos metros de mí, me haces pensar en lo mucho que amo dormir”  _(I see you reading that book in the sofa, a few meters away from me, you make think about how much I love sleep)_

‘Um.. what? Ugh, whatever’

“Tu cabello es hermoso y me dan ganas de tocarlo, y honestamente, me gustaría verlo atado. Si quieres te puedo prestar una...  _(Your hair is beautiful, I would love to touch it, and honestly, I would love to see it tie up. If you want I could give you a...)_

  
‘ ummm hair tie but what was the spanish word for tie?? Oh no if Icome back home lacking spanish mamá will kill me.

Let’s unpack this:

Hair=cabello/pelo

Tie=? (not corbata/tira) 

Hair tie=???

WHAT WAS THE WORD??? SOMEBODY GET ME A DICTIONARY!’”

“The fuck is wrong with you?? Why do you even need a dictionary for??” Pidge was furious now, not only was his friend yelling but he also spent the entire time writing while saying everything out loud. She couldn’t concentrate in what she was doing! And it was important!

“I CANT FIND THE RIGHT TRANSLATION OF FUCKING ‘TIE.’”

“THEN ASK KEITH HE SPEAKS LIKE NINE LANGUAGES.”

“KEITH DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TRANSL- wait.”

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

...

Mierda

“I’m pretty sure the word is  lazo  or you can also use  gomita,”  Keith said calmly, still reading his book.

“...Gomita?”

“ Yeah. As in  gomita para el pelo. That was what you were going for, right?”

“...Yes”

“Good. Nice poem by the way”

“...Thanks”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing :/
> 
> amor de su vida: love of his life
> 
> This work has been slightly edited because I hate this is something I actually thought and had the audacity to wrote down and the fact that I posted it somewhere where random people may see it perfectly shows how shameless I am, but I always grow too attached to the things I write so due to personal reasons I will not delete this.


End file.
